Nobody Thought It Would
by CaptainCrunch231511
Summary: After the first task in the Tri-wizard tournament Neville Longbottom saves Fleur from an attempted rape. A relationship begins to grow between one of the oddest couples in Hogwarts history. NL/FD HP/HG RW/LL
1. Chapter 1

Nobody Thought It Would

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

**A.N. My apologies in advance for slaughtering the French accent, it's the first time that I have tried to write a dialogue with an accent for more than one or two lines.**

There she was, walking alone, making her way over to the greenhouses. Her silvery blonde hair was whipping behind her in the late November wind. The light blue school robes showing off her luscious curves. Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini all stopped to stare at the Beauxbatons beauty, as she walked along; blissfully unaware of their presence. The three boys shared a predator like look as by unspoken agreement they followed her to the deserted greenhouses.

Outside the entrance to the green houses Nott grinned at his two colleagues, "Alright boys, why don't we give that haughty bitch a proper Hogwarts welcome?" All three boys began to laugh.

"After were finished her, she will have a new appreciation for snakes," Zabini added. The three boys quickly formulated their plan of attack and got ready to stealthily enter the green house.

Neville looked up from the Fanged Geranium that he was tending. He saw Fleur enter the green house and go into the section where Professor Sprout was growing a variety of orchids. Fleur waved at Neville and continued on her way. Neville was momentarily dazed as he stared after Fleur. He didn't hear the three Slytherins entering the green house.

The three boys ignored Longbottom as he worked on some strange plant. Malfoy hesitated as he looked at Fleur bent over at the waist and sniffing a delicate looking orchid. He quietly moved up behind Fleur and wrapped one hand around her mouth and the other around her slender waist. Nott grabbed her legs as Draco wrestled her to the floor. Blaise began to shed his robes and get ready for his 'fun.'

Neville heard Fleur's muffled scream and without thinking he grabbed two of the plants that he was working on. As soon as he saw the three Slytherins attacking the Beauxbaton champion, Neville's blood began to boil. He hurled the fanged geraniums in his hands at Zabini and Nott. They stopped what they were doing and desperately tried to fend off the attacking plants. Fleur was able to wrestle herself away from Malfoy.

Nott and Zabini managed to dispose of the plants and together with Malfoy pointed their wands at the foolish Gryffindor. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Gryffindor squib come to spoil our little game. Relax boys I can take care of Longbottom with one hand tied behind my back and then we can get back to business, Malfoy crowed." He fired a curse at Neville. The scared Gryffindor barely had time to dodge the spell.

An enraged Fleur Delacour felt her body begin to change. It was a change that she had only witnessed in full blooded Veela. Her beautiful face transformed into a birds head, feathers sprouted all over her body and wings sprouted from her back. In her claws were two large fireballs. She let out a terrible shriek and flung the fire balls at two of her attackers. She gathered another fireball and threw it at the third. The startled Slytherins took off from the greenhouses as fast as they could. Blue fireballs seemed to be chasing the three snakes.

The fierce looking bird gathered another fireball in its claws as it looked at Neville. Longbottom cowered in fear. The bird tilted its head to one side and the fire in its claws was extinguished. Slowly the bird transformed back into the beautiful Beauxbatons champion. Neville quickly turned his head and blushed as he briefly glimpsed the naked form of fleur Delacour.

Sensing Neville's embarrassment, Fleur quickly donned her robes. She walked over to Neville and gently used her hands to turn Neville around. "Merci Monsieur, you saved moi from zose 'orrible boys." She kissed Neville on each check and then hugged him.

Neville felt his cheeks burn were Fleur had kissed him. "It was nothing Miss Delacour." Neville replied shyly.

"Non eet waz very, 'ow you zay, brave of you." Fleur kissed Neville on the cheek again. "My name eez Fluer."

"Neville, Neville Longbottom" He held his hand out to Fleur to give her a proper English handshake. "Please allow me to walk you back to your carriage. You should report this to Madame Maxime as soon as possible."

Neville held out his arm for Fleur to take a hold of. It was taking all of her self control not to flood the valiant young man with her allure and then bond herself to him. While making the short walk to the carriage the two new friends talked about their mutual love of Herbology.

Just as Fleur and Neville were explaining to Madame Maxime what had happened in the greenhouse, an irate Albus Dumbledore hammered on the door of the carriage.

"How dare you let that 'thing' attack my students? If she wasn't a champion, I would insist that she be expelled immediately." he raged.

Madame Maxime stood up to her full and considerable height. Her face was crimson. "You 'ave eet wrong Dumbly dore. Eet is your own students who attacked Mlle. Delacour. Zis brave boy rescued 'er."

A red faced Dumbledore regarded Neville over his half-moon spectacles. "Is that so Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville looked at the headmaster with a cold fury. "I Neville Longbottom do swear on my honour and my magic that what I am about to say is true. Yes sir; I heard a muffled scream and saw Draco with his hand over Fluer's mouth. Nott was grabbing her ankles and Blaise was trying to take off his robes. I threw some fanged geraniums at Nott and Zabini. Fleur got away and transformed. She then defended herself and me from the Slytherins.

Fleur and Madame Maxime smiled kindly at Neville. "Oui, zat is what 'appened." Fleur knew that Neville would defend her to the end of the earth. She smiled to herself as she considered how best to reward him for his loyalty.

Rather than placate Dumbledore, Neville and Fleur's version of events seemed to enrage him further. His face went from red to purple. "Thank you Longbottom, but I hardly think that a binding magical oath was necessary."

"I disagree sir; if you could accuse Fleur of attacking three wizards without even an investigation then a magical oath is exactly what was called for."

"So Dumbly dore, what eez to be done wiz zeese 'orrible boys?" Madame Maxime rumbled.

"I will speak to their head of house and ensure that they are given a detention."

Neville let out a snort.

It was Madame Maxime's turn to get mad. "Zat is an outrage Dumbly dore. Eef you wish to avoid an intenational incident zen you vill expel zem immediately. Fleur you shall inform you father immediately."

Dumbledore's face paled. He was not used to people standing up to him so vehemently. "Of course Madame Maxime, I will give the boys in question a chance to tell the truth under oath as Mr. Longbottom did. If they have lied to me then I will of course have no choice but to expel them."

"Zat eez fine with me Dumbly dore, as long as I am present and administer the oath myself."

Dumbledore's face grew even paler. He knew that Madame Maxime had seen through his attempted deception. "As you wish, Madame Maxime."

The two professors left the carriage together. Fleur rushed over to Neville and hugged him again. She kissed his face repeatedly. "Merci Neville."

A furiously blushing Neville left the Beauxbatons carriage and seemed to float on air as he walked back to the castle. When he got through the entryway the castle was already a buzz at the pending expulsions of Malfoy, Nott and Zabini. As was his custom he steered clear of the gossipers and made his way to Gryffindor tower to work on his homework.

Dumbledore found himself in a bit of a conundrum as he sat in his office and contemplated his next move. With the attempted rape of a French diplomat's daughter and Longbottom's testimony freely given under oath, not even he could save the three boys. He had gotten Severus to contact the boys' parents. Much to his frustration Madame Maxime and Professor McGonagall had contacted Fleur's father Henri Delecour and Agusta Longbottom and they would also be present at the meeting.

After a long and arduous meeting, the boys had incriminated themselves and were now being escorted by Professor Snape and their parents to the Slytherin Dungeon to collect their belongings.

At supper time the three former students and their parents marched past the great hall. Lucius Malfoy spotted Neville sitting down to dinner. He charged the young Gryffindor. "You'll pay dearly for this boy. As dearly as your parents did."

Malfoy stopped in mid-rant as he saw the wands of every single Gryffindor and Beauxbatons student pointing at him. He abruptly pivoted on his heel and walked from the great hall.

If that incident had started people talking, what happened next would leave them all speechless. The beautiful Fleur Delacour got up from the Ravenclaw table and walked over to Neville. She looked him straight in the eye, "Neville, would you go with me to zee Yule ball?"

Neville was speechless and could only nod his head – yes. Fleur sat down beside Neville and kissed him on the cheek. Nobody seemed to notice as Ron Weasley's face turned crimson. Fleur smiled at Harry and Hermione who were sitting across from her. "Bonjour 'arry, ave you got zee date for zee ball?"

Harry looked at Fleur with a nervous expression on his face. Up until this moment she had barely acknowledged the young champion. "Not yet Fleur."

Fleur infused her next words with a little of her allure. "You should ask zee beautiful girl beside you, she already eez in love with you."

Harry and Hermione both blushed at Fleur's words. Harry looked towards Hermione and in the place of his bushy haired best friend was a stunningly beautiful woman. "Hermione, would you go to the ball with me?" The words were out of his mouth before he even knew what he was saying.

Hermione made a strange shriek that sounded like "yes" and kissed a surprised Harry on the lips. The kiss was only broken by the need for air and the incessant wolf whistles from the Weasley twins.

Ron's face turned a darker shade of red. Not only had Fleur turned Ron down in a fit of laughter, she had asked Neville to the ball. Then she had the nerve to suggest that Harry take his Hermione to the ball. "You seem to be quite the matchmaker. Who do you think I should ask to the ball?" his voice was dripping with sarcasm and jealousy.

Fleur looked at Ron for a minute and then shook her head. "You are still too much of zee child to find love. However, eef you must know, zen you should ask zee blonde girl sitting alone at zee end of zee Ravenclaw table." Fleur pointed at Luna Lovegood.

After supper Neville walked Fleur back out to the carriage and made a date with her to practice dancing the next day. Harry and Hermione had been lost in each other's eyes since their kiss in the great hall; they headed off to the nearest broom closet. Ron plucked up his nerve and asked the strange Ravenclaw girl to the ball. He felt a strange burning sensation as Luna kissed his cheek.

As Ron walked with Luna to the stairway to the Ravenclaw tower, he minded less and less that his two best friends had deserted him and that Neville had a date with the girl of his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Own Heart's Delight

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

After breakfast the next morning Neville hurried off to the Beauxbaton's carriage in order to meet Fleur for their first date. Neville nervously stood at the door to the carriage and tried to summon up enough courage to knock on the door. Just as he was about to knock, the door was opened by Henri Delacour.

"Bonjour Neville, you are just the young man that I was hoping to meet." Neville marvelled at the flawless English spoken by Monsieur Delacour.

"Good morning sir," Neville replied, "I was just about to meet Fleur. She wanted to give me dancing lessons before the Yule Ball."

Henri smiled kindly at his eldest daughter's saviour. "Neville, I wanted to thank you for helping my Fleur. She is the apple of my eye and I am grateful that no lasting harm was done to her."

Neville blushed at the older man's gratitude. "It's nothing sir. Anybody would have done as much if not more than I did."

Monsieur Delacour chuckled at Neville's remarks. He wondered at the transformation that Neville would undergo by being with his daughter. "Nonsense Neville, It was very brave and noble of you. If I may give you a piece of advice before you see Fleur; don't put yourself down around her – she won't put up with it."

Henri led Neville into a sitting room to wait for Fleur. He looked at his watch, she had told him to get here at precisely 9:30. He smiled to himself and noted that he was exactly on time. Neville looked around the sitting room as he waited for his date. Twenty-seven minutes and thirteen seconds later, Fleur waltzed into the sitting room. "Bonjour Neville, I hope zat you did not mind waiting for me." She hugged Neville as he stood up and then kissed him on each cheek.

Neville remembered his grandmother's words about waiting for a girl, "Now Neville, a gentlemen will never let his frustration show when his date makes him wait."

"Hi Fleur, of course I don't mind, in fact I'm flattered that you took this much time to get ready for our date." Fleur smiled at his words and kissed him on the cheek again.  
On the other side of the door to the sitting room, Henri smiled at the manners shown by the young man.

Neville shyly took hold of Fleur's hand. "I asked Professor McGonagall if we could use her classroom to practice in." He led Fleur out of the door and into the castle.

While they made their way to the classroom, they drew several curious glances and comments.

"Ignore zem Neville, zey are jealous zat I 'ave chosen you," Fleur whispered in Neville's ear. Once inside the transfiguration room Fleur cast a locking charm on the door and clever charm that turned the window glass opaque.

Fleur tapped the wireless that was sitting in the corner and a slow waltz began to play. Neville blushed as he took Fleur's hand in his left and placed his right hand on the small of her back. As they moved to the music Neville concentrated on not stepping on Fleur's toes. It didn't help as Fleur was continually wincing as they danced. Finally a frustrated Fleur pointed her wand at the wireless and it went silent.

"Neville, you must learn to relax, oui?" Neville just blushed. "When we are dancing look into zese eyes and relax. You know what zey say, Neville, dancing eez making love standing up." If anything, Fleur's words made him even more nervous.

As Neville composed himself, Fleur pointed her wand at the wireless and it began to play again. This time Neville concentrated on looking in Fleur's eyes and nothing else. Together they glided around the room as if they were dancing on the clouds. The couple kept dancing until Fleur's stomach gave an un-lady like rumble.

Fleur giggled as Neville was mesmerized by her musical laugh. "Zat was wonderful Neville." She hugged him tightly. Then together they left for the great hall to get lunch. They sat across from Harry and Hermione whose faces were still red from an intense snogging session before lunch. Ron, who was sitting by Seamus and Dean, was looking very angry as he stared at the happy couples.

After a quick lunch Neville and Fleur returned to the transfiguration classroom to continue their practice. This time, rather than the slow waltzes that had been playing, much faster songs played over the wireless. Fleur began to move her body to the fast beat. Neville stared at her hypnotized. Finally he began to move to the music as he concentrated on Fleur's electric blue eyes. Where her movements were graceful, sultry and sensual, Neville's dancing was clumsy and awkward. Slowly as the music continued to play their movements became more synchronized. As Neville became more comfortable with moving his body the awkwardness disappeared and again there were only the blue eyes of Fleur Delacour.

They sat down to catch their breath. Neville was infatuated as he noticed how the sweat on Fleur's beautiful face seemed to make her skin glow. Fleur removed two bottles of butter beer from the bag that she had brought with her. Together they talked and got to know each other a little bit better.

Fleur suggested that they continue to practice. This time slow jazz music poured from the wireless. Fleur walked up to Neville and put her arms around his neck and began to move her body to the music. She took one hand from Neville's neck and used it to place His hand on her hip. She then did the same with his other hand. Fleur pulled her body closer to Neville's and rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled to herself as she felt Neville's erection pressing against her stomach.

Fleur removed her head from Neville's shoulder and looked into his eyes. She smiled as Neville blushed and tried to put a little space between their bodies. Neville looked into Fleur's eyes and gently kissed her lips for the first time. Fleur used her allure to enthral Neville as she deepened the kiss. Seeming to have a mind of their own, Neville's hands trailed down and gripped Fleur's bum as their tongues danced.

Somewhere in the back of Neville's mind he felt when Fleur had begun to use her allure. He knew that he wasn't ready to take their relationship farther. After all, they had only started talking to each other yesterday. With a great deal of determination, Neville managed to untangle himself from Fleur.

"I'm sorry, Fleur, but we need to stop."

Fleur gave Neville a look of disbelief. "Non? What is ze matter Neville? Do you not find me attractive?" Fleur began to pout. Neville wanted nothing more than to start kissing her again.

"It's not that Fleur. It's just that I felt your magic change while we were kissing. It was the same change I felt when you told Harry that he should ask Hermione to the Yule ball. I don't want to take advantage of you Fleur. If our relationship ever gets to that point that I fall in love with you, then I want it to be for you and not because of your Veela magic. I'm Sorry Fleur."

"Eet wuz not your fault Neville. Zen you zaved me from zose bastards – you zaved me from a fate worse zan death. Zere are times when I can control my allure, but when I am in zee arms of ze one I 'ave chosen for my mate zen I cannot control eet." A solitary tear began to glide down Fleur's cheek. Neville zen you said you want to love me for my zelf zan you 'ave given me zee greatest geeft a Veela can want from 'er mate."

Neville's mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound came out. Finally he managed to squeak out the words. "You want me to be your mate? You don't even know me."

"Oui Neville, I have chosen you. When you zave a Veela or part Veela from 'arm zen she wil want to bond weeth you. We are attracted to zose who are both brave and kind."

Neville kissed Fleur one more time. Can I walk you to supper tonight? After supper, maybe we can talk and get to know each other better.

After another supper where Ron ate and stared at Harry and Hermione, Luna Lovegood had had enough. After dessert she walked up to the Gryffindor table and pulled Ron by the ear from the great hall and into the closest classroom. Run was about to start yelling at Luna when she cut him off. "Look Ronald, if you don't change your attitude towards Harry and Hermione, then you can find yourself another date. I'd rather not go to the ball at all then be escorted by someone whose head is full of nargles."

"I'm sorry Luna, but you don't understand, Hermione is supposed to fall in love with me – not Harry."

Luna sighed in exasperation. "How do you figure that, Ron? Have you ever told Hermione that you have feelings for her?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders in response. "No, but we fight all the time, that means we really love each other."

Luna shook her head. "You, Ron Weasley, are a total arse. With logic like that it's a wonder that you're not in Ravenclaw. You imbecile, using your brilliant reasoning and logic; Hermione should actually marry Malfoy because with the way he treats her, he would be her soul mate."

Ron did a first class imitation of a gold fish. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that his neighbour Luna Lovegood would have the nerve to tell him off.

She pulled of her radish earrings and threw them at Ron. "After you get over yourself and pull your head out of your arse, use those to get rid of the wrackspurts that are messing up your brain. When you learn to want what you have rather than what was never yours to begin with come and talk to me," Luna yelled.

Luna raced from the classroom with tears in her eyes. Why couldn't that stupid git love her?

Ron felt like a bludger had hit him in the head. The truth of Luna's words was still ringing in his ears. He realized that Luna understood him like no one else. The only problem was who to apologize to first. Neville went through all the people that his jealousy had affected. The one conclusion that rang true in his heart was finding Luna.

Ron ran around the castle looking for the stairway that would lead him to the Ravenclaw tower. After frantically searching for almost 25 minutes, Ron was on the verge of going back to his dorm and asking Harry if he could borrow the marauders map. Finally he saw two students with Ravenclaw colours going up a long staircase and he charged after them. Finally at the top of the stairs, the two Ravenclaws turned around to glare at the heavily panting form of Ron Weasley.

"Are you lost Gryff? This isn't your common room," the taller of the two Ravenclaws asked.

"I know where I am, and I need to see Luna Lovegood. Can you get her for me?"

The two boys looked at each other and laughed. "Why on earth do you want to see Looney?"

"None of your damn business, just get her for me please?"

It was twenty minutes later when the door to the Ravenclaw common room opened. A dark haired third year opened the door. "Oh you're still here are you? Luna doesn't want to see you – ever."

"Please tell her that I need to see her, I have to apologize."

The dark hair looked sceptically at Ron and closed the door. It was after curfew when the door finally opened again. Ron was curled up in a ball with his cloak draped over him in order to try and keep warm. Instead of Luna it was Professor Flitwick that opened the door.

"It's after curfew Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Professor, I did something to hurt Luna and I wanted to apologise, but she won't talk to me."

"I see, but be that as it may it is time that you get back to your own common room. You can try to see her in the morning."

Ron slowly made the long trip back to the Gryffindor common room. Each step he took was sheer agony. When he finally got to the portrait hole, Ron endured a lecture from the painting of the fat lady. His only comment was to say "I resemble those remarks"

As he walked into the room he spotted Hermione sitting on Harry's lap. In between kisses the two were reading the same book. Hermione being the faster reader would start to kiss Harry's neck and nip at his ear lobe until he finished the page.

Neville was in another corner studying from his charms textbook. His feet seemed to be moving to some tune that only Neville could hear and there was a strange yet happy smile on his face. "Excuse me Neville, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Neville was a bit surprised that Ron wanted to talk to him, after all Ron would usually hang out with Harry and Hermione or his brothers. "Sure Ron, what would you like to talk about?"

"I just wanted to apologize for acting jealous when Fleur asked you to the ball. I know that you saved her from Malfoy and his friends. I hope that the two of you are happy together."

"Thanks Ron, I really appreciate that."

Ron got up and walked over to Harry and Hermione and waited for them to notice him. From across the room he heard a frustrated second year by the name of Romilda Vane call out, "All right we get it. The two of you like each other. Can you give it rest now?"

Ron rounded on the girl and her group of friends. "Mind your own business, you little runts. If anybody in this school deserves some happiness in his life, it's Harry. So leave him and Hermione alone." Everybody that was still awake in the common room turned around to look at Ron. Romilda and her friends took off up the stairs, crying. Fred and George stood up and applauded their little brother.

Hermione and Harry broke apart and looked at Ron sheepishly. Harry smiled at his two best friends. "I just wanted to apologize for acting like a jealous git since the two of you got together. I was under the strange delusion that Hermione and I would get together because we fought all the time. Luna set me straight, but in the process she dumped me and is refusing to talk to me. I spent the last two hours waiting outside the Ravenclaw common room so I could apologise to her." Ron hung his head.

Hermione gave Ron a small smile, "Don't worry Ron. She will come around. If it will help at all we will talk to her for you."

"Thanks Hermione. I meant what I said, after everything that the two of you have been through so far; you deserve to be happy with each other." With that he got up and went to bed.

Ron spent the night tossing and turning, but he just couldn't sleep.

In the morning he and Neville were the first two out of bed. They walked together to the great Hall. Ron sat at the Gryffindor table alone, waiting for a chance to talk to Luna.

Neville went out the front door. On the way to the Beauxbatons carriage he stopped by the muggle plant section of greenhouse one and cut one single rose for Fleur. Professor Sprout just shook her head as Neville walked by whistling a happy tune. He was met at the entrance to the carriage by Madame Maxime, who escorted Neville into the sitting room where he waited for Fleur to make her entrance.

Fleur was radiant and a large smile stretched across her face as she spotted Neville waiting patiently for her. She ran over to Neville and after accepting the rose she gave him a toe curling kiss. They went to the great Hall for breakfast together.

Once seated at the table they looked at a forlorn Ron Weasley who sat alone with a plate full of food that he hadn't touched. His gaze was fixed on the empty space at the Ravenclaw table where Luna usually sat.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Sorry for the lack of regular updates lately. I've been debating with myself about posting more stories on any site after someone calling themselves Nexus Black started to post stories that were written by Jeconais. Despite complaints made by many people to the site operators the stories have not been taken down. What boggles my mind even more is that there have been reviews posted for the stolen stories that actually support Nexus Black's plagiarism. I think that it's abhorrent that has not removed these stories. **

**Even though I see myself as a mediocre writer, I would truly be pissed off if my stories found their way onto another site without my permission. Even the intellectual property of lowly fan fiction writers should be respected. The captain will now get of his soap box and on with the story.**

What Does She See

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

Finally, with only fifteen minutes before classes started, Luna made her appearance in the great hall. As soon as she sat down Ron got up and went to apologize to her. Every time that Ron tried to apologize, Luna would turn her back and begin to hum some strange tune.

Ron even got to the point of getting on his knees and begging Luna just to talk to him. Professor Snape got up from his place at the staff table and walked over to Ron.

"All right Weasley, Miss Lovegood has made it quite plain that she is not interested in your pathetic display of affection. Twenty points from Gryffindor for hassling Miss Lovegood, and if you do not get up off the floor and get to class immediately – I will make it fifty points."

While Ron was being disciplined by Professor Snape, Luna took the opportunity to sprint out of the great hall. Seeing that the girl was upset, Hermione rushed after her. She finally caught up with a sobbing Luna in the girl's bathroom.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hermione shyly knocked on the door of the stall where the crying girl was hiding. "Hi Luna, it's Hermione Granger; can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Hermione paused to listen for Luna's response – there was none. Hermione continued to speak to the bathroom door, "I know that Ron can be an arse at times, but he really has a good heart.

The lock clicked and the door opened; Luna's face was streaked with tears. "Do you really believe that Hermione? Ever since I've gone to Hogwarts, I've noticed that Ron Weasley has been horrible to you. He has insulted you, bullied you and taken advantage of you. Then he has the gall to tell me that he thinks he loves you. If that is how Ron Weasley shows that he loves a person, then I want nothing to do with him."

Hermione closed her eyes and thought about Luna's words. "I can see your point Luna, but in first year he and Harry did save my life."

Luna snorted, "Yes that's true, but who sent you off crying in the first place?"

"Well Ron did, but he was really sorry after words."

Luna just shook her head. "If Ron wasn't friends with Harry would you have even talked to him?"

"Well no, but your only looking at the negative side of things. I know that he's still very immature, but he really is intelligent when he wants to be. He has a great sense of humour and he's very passionate. The most important thing is that he really likes you Luna. This is the first time that I have ever seen Ron Weasley ignore food."

Luna giggled, "Wow Ron Weasley likes me more than food, that's really flattering. Hermione I want to go the ball with a date not a little boy who I'm going to have to spend my evening babysitting."

Hermione smiled at the young Ravenclaw. "That may be the case Luna, but you're the only one that I have ever seen actually get through to Ron. He will grow up in a few years – maybe. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you seem a lot more normal when you're upset Luna"

Luna giggled and then let Hermione know that she was alright. "Thanks for trying Hermione; you're a really good friend. Tell Ron to leave me alone for a few days and I'll think about forgiving him."

Hermione made her way to the charms classroom. After apologising for being late she took her usual seat between Ron and Harry. Ron looked at her expectantly.

"She needs time Ron. You really hurt her feelings yesterday. Luna says that if you leave her alone for a few days she just might forgive you."

Ron smiled brightly at least he had hope.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Things were going well for Neville. A by-product of spending time with Fleur was that he was growing in confidence. His grades were improving and his spell work was no longer drawing laughter in charms class. Neville was enjoying his best ever week at Hogwarts that was until he stepped into potions class.

If Professor Snape had been overbearing and intimidating before three of his students were expelled he was merciless now. He hovered over Neville incessantly and criticised each and everything that he did. "I'm pleased to see that most of you have dates for the ball without stooping as low as Longbottom did. He was so desperate to find a date that he had to ask someone outside of his species." The Slytherins in class laughed appreciatively.

Neville's ears glowed red. He looked into the black eyes of the hated Professor. Then unexpectedly Neville smiled. "Excuse me sir; may I ask who you are taking to the ball?" The Gryffindors in the class broke out into laughter.

That was too much for Snape as his face turned puce. "Twenty five points from Gryffindor for your cheek Longbottom and detention with me this evening. And Longbottom, don't bother bringing your gloves."

The Gryffindors all congratulated Neville for standing up to Snape. He even received congratulations from various Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. As the Hogwarts rumour mill gathered steam Fleur added fuel to the fire by running up to Neville at supper time and kissing Neville passionately. "Oh my brave Neville; I 'eard zat you stood up to zat 'orrible man for moi." She kissed Neville again. After the evening meal, Fleur insisted on dragging Neville into a broom closet until it was time for Neville to go to detention.

Neville entered the dungeon with a dazed smile on his face.

"Wipe that smile off your face Longbottom. Tonight you will be sorting flobber worms and the cleaning cauldrons – without magic."

By the time he was finished, Neville was exhausted. He slowly climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor tower and tried to catch up on his homework. At about 2:00 a.m. he crawled into bed and went to sleep dreaming of dancing with Fleur.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

While Neville was in detention, Fleur was talking to her father, Henri, who was visiting Fleur to make sure that his daughter was all right after the attack. Henri only shook his head as the only thing that Fleur wanted to talk about was how much of a brave, compassionate, and kind person Neville was. "Papa, you should talk to Neville's grand muzzer and see eef she will let Neville go to Beauxbatons. Zey are 'orrible to 'im 'ere. Right now 'ee is in detention for defending my 'onour. Zat greasy professor insulted moi."

"All right my flower, I will talk to Madame Longbottom about Neville transferring schools. They have teachers who bully there students and a host of incompetent teachers that would have trouble making it though the door of Beauxbatons as students let alone teachers. I am not happy with how things are run at Hogwarts and I imagine that she isn't either. I still can't believe that they let a 14 year old boy into this tournament."

NNNNNNNNNNNNN

Finally term was over and the Yule ball rapidly approached. Madame Longbottom sat down with Neville, Henri and Fleur Delacour and Madame Maxime. She marvelled at the changes that Fleur had brought out in Neville. Gone was the shy clumsy boy and in his place was a young man that reminded her favourably of her son Frank.

"I quite agree with you Henri the standards of education at Hogwarts are declining alarmingly. If Neville is comfortable with changing schools, then I will support him."

Fleur beamed at Madam Longbottom. "Just theenk Neville, you vould be able to stay witz me and my famlee. Beauxbatons allows students to live at 'ome."

It was getting hard to think while Fleur hugged Neville and kissed his cheek repeatedly. "Madame Maxime, could you tell me when would it be best for me to transfer to your school? If I transferred now then I would be separated from Fleur and not have time to say goodbye to all my friends."

"Well Neville I theenk that eef you come now, I will be able to teach you and I could find you a superb French tutor."

Neville decided that he needed to think about the situation. On the one hand he would escape all the teasing and never have to speak to Snape again, but he would miss Harry and Hermione. On the other hand he would get a better education and be able to live with Fleur. In the end it wasn't much of a decision. "Madame Maxime, I think that I would like to transfer for the start of the new term."

Fleur gave a happy squeak and kissed Neville passionately. Madame Longbottom. Madame Longbottom and Madame Maxime went to fill out the paperwork while Fleur led Neville into her room for more dancing practice.

As the couple took a break from their practice, Neville looked into Fleur's eyes. "I don't know what you see in me Fleur. I'm just a near squib who can't get anything right. If you take me to the ball you'll be the laughing stock of the Yule ball."

Neville wasn't expecting Fleur's reaction. Her face turned crimson and she stood up and slapped Neville hard across the face. A bruise was rapidly forming under the red hand print on Neville's cheek. He looked at Fleur with hurt in his eyes as he raised his hand to his cheek. "Never put yourself down in front of me!" she yelled at him. "You asked w'at I zee. I tell you. I zee my héros. I zee the man zat zaved me. I zee my chevalier courageux ." She then kissed the bruise on Neville's cheek and led him to the sitting room while she got him some ice.

When Henri saw Neville he just laughed. "I warned you Neville, never put yourself down in front of my daughter. You're lucky that all she did was slap you. The last person to put themselves down in front of Fleur got hexed until he was unrecognizable." Everybody laughed as Fleur walked back into the sitting room and gently placed the ice on Neville's cheek.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ron spotted Luna studying quietly in the library. Remembering the last time Luna had spoken to him; he took the radish earrings out of his pocket and placed them on his ears. Strangely his thinking began to clear. Ignoring the snickers from the studying students he walked up to Luna. "Hi Luna, can we go somewhere and talk? I would apologize here, but I don't want Madam Pince to ban you from the library."

Luna looked up at Ron and giggled. The sound of laughter was music to Ron's ears. She gathered her books and followed him out the door. They walked in silence until they arrived at an abandoned classroom. Ron held the door open for her. They took seats facing each other and Luna let out a loud laugh. Ron's face began to turn red in embarrassment, but he quickly got his emotions under control.

"Luna, I want to apologize to you for being disrespectful to you. Seeing you mad at me made me think of somebody other than myself for a change. I've been a right git, not only to you but to all of my friends. I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again."

Luna gave Ron a sweet smile. "Thank you Ronald, I accept your apology. Now, is there anything else that you would like to ask me?"

Ron took a deep breath, "Luna, would you go to the Yule ball with me?"

Luna got up from her chair and sat on Ron's lap. She pulled the radish earrings from Ron's ears and placed them back on her own. "I would love to Ron." She then hugged Ron and kissed his cheek. Ron carried Luna's book bag and walked Luna up to the Ravenclaw tower. After Luna put her bag away they walked hand in hand to the great hall for supper.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Without End

Disclaimer: JKR's Characters and settings: My Ideas (Sort of) Your time: Thanks for reading

With the coming of Christmas holidays and terms end. With the exception of Professor Snape, all of Neville's teachers expressed sadness over his transfer to Beauxbatons. Professor Sprout was almost in tears when the shy Gryffindor was in herbology for the last time. Parting was made easier because Neville would be living in the carriage with the other Beauxbatons students and be tutored by Madame Maxime.

The days leading up to the Yule ball were spent getting to know each other. In addition to the time they spent dancing Fleur was beginning to teach Neville how to speak French. Fleur's motivational techniques when Neville began to learn the language ensured that he progressed quickly. After just three days Neville was able to hold simple conversations with Fleur.

At last it was Christmas. Neville woke up in the Beauxbatons carriage and as was his custom, he went to the green house and picked a flower for Fleur. Today he chose a beautiful orchid that seemed to be Fleur's favourite.

Fleur sat in the sitting room of the carriage and waited anxiously for Neville to arrive. She loved the fact that Neville always gave her a flower to begin her day. Neville walked into the sitting room to find Fleur waiting expectantly. "Bonjour Fleur" Neville whispered as he handed the delicate orchid. When she examined the flower, Fleur noticed that there was brightly wrapped package tucked into the paper that Neville had used to protect the orchid. An excited Fleur gently laid the orchid down and ripped off the paper from her gift. Inside was a golden necklace with a sapphire that matched the colour of her eyes. Fleur stood and turned her back to Neville so that he could put the necklace on. Neville nervously stood up and placed the necklace gently placed it around her neck. He had to take a deep breath so that he could steady his hands to fasten the clasp.

Fleur picked up the orchid and grabbed Neville's arm and dragged him into her room to thank him properly for the gift. She also took the time to present Neville with her gift. Fleur has given him a book on magical flowers from around the world. More kisses were exchanged before the happy couple walked to the castle for breakfast. After he escorted Fleur back to the carriage, Neville spent the rest of the day playing with his old and new friends.

At 6:30 Neville went back to the carriage and warmed up before getting ready for the ball. After dressing in traditional black dress robes, Neville made his way to the sitting room. Along with the other young wizards of Beauxbatons, they waited for the ladies to join them. As each girl made her entrance into the sitting room, the boys all applauded politely. Fleur was the last to enter the sitting room. Everyone stood in awe as the beautiful part vela made her entrance. Several of the boys had to be reminded to breathe. She walked gracefully up to Neville and kissed him on the cheek.

As a group the students made their way up to the castle. The y seemed to form a barrier around Neville and Fleur so that no one could see them approach. As the champions stood at the door to the great hall waiting to be allowed inside, Neville spotted a radiant looking Hermione Granger on Harry's arm. Cedric was accompanied by Cho and Victor Krum was escorted by Daphne Greengrass.

Neville Longbottom seemed to be in a daze as he and Fleur sat at the champions table for dinner. All that mattered to him was Fleur and making sure that he did not embarrass her during the opening dance.

When the tables were cleared and the champions and their dates made their way to the center of the dance floor. Neville looked into Fleur's blue eyes and rested his left hand on the small of her back and took her left hand in his right. The music began to play and the couple that almost everybody was looking at moved around the dance floor with practiced ease. To Neville it almost seemed that they were floating around the dance floor. When the applause sounded to end the first song they were joined by many of the other couples present.

Neville was hypnotised for a moment as Fleur began to move her body to the faster song. Rather reluctantly, Neville allowed Fleur to dance with the other champions while he danced with Cho, Daphne and Hermione.

After dancing for an extended period of time, Fleur and Neville made their way into the rose garden that had been enchanted for the evening. They sat on a secluded bench and shared tender kisses until they were interrupted by Professor Snape. "Well Longbottom, who did you get the love potion from as you are incapable of brewing one yourself. By the way that will be fifty points from Gryffindor for molesting the Beauxbatons champion."

Neville's face turned red as he stood up. Snape stared wantonly at Fleur's chest. Neville first handed Fleur his cloak so that she could protect herself from the professor's lecherous gaze. He then rounded on the greasy haired git. "I'm sorry professor, but seeing as I am no longer a student here you no longer have the authority to punish me. Now if you will excuse us, I would like to dance some more with my date. Why don't you go dance with yours?"

Snape's face turned an angry shade of puce as Neville and Fleur walked past him.

"Trés bien Neville, zat was amazing." Neville and Fleur danced until the ball ended. Together they walked slowly back to the carriage. They didn't want this magical night to end. Neville walked Fleur back to her room, being head girl and a tri-wizard champion had its privlidges, and kissed her goodnight. Fleur's tongue caressed Neville's lip as they deepened their kiss. With a mischievous glint in her eye, Fleur pulled Neville into her room. The couple kissed each other feverishly as they let their hands explore each other's bodies.

A breathless Fleur silently cast locking and silencing charms on her door. "Neville, stay wiz me" she whispered in his ear. "Eet is time zat we complete ze bond."

Neville could only nod his head. He then lavished kisses along Fleur's neck and collar bone, while his hands reached for the zipper on the back of her dress. Once they were both undressed they made their way to the bed and Neville gently laid Fleur under the covers.

After the couple had consummated their relationship Fleur snuggled happily against Neville's chest until morning. Neville woke to feel the weight of Fleurs had resting comfortably on his chest. He delicately caressed her velvet skin as he watched Fleur sleep.

Slowly Fleur woke up and smiled lazily at Neville. It wasn't until they got up and walked to Fleur's bathroom that Neville looked down at his hand and noticed a golden ring on his finger. Neville looked at Fleur's left hand and noticed that she was wearing a matching ring.

Fleur followed Neville's gaze and smiled at him. "Oui Neville, when we made ze love we became married. Do not worry, only ze people zat we choose will be able to see our rings until ve 'ave our wedding in ze summer." She then kissed Neville again and pulled him into the shower with her.


End file.
